All You wanted
by gone like poof
Summary: Naminé is a shy and quiet girl. Roxas is an outgoing and popular guy. She wants to change. He feels incomplete. Roxas soon meets Naminé and he will somehow help her change. While Naminé searches the thing that makes Roxas feel complete. AU.


**All You Wanted**

**Summary:** Naminé is a shy and quiet girl. Roxas is an outgoing and popular guy. She wants to change. He feels incomplete. Roxas soon meets Naminé and he will somehow help her change. While Naminé searches the thing that makes Roxas feel complete. Will they be able to accomplish their goal?

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

'_First day of a new school year huh?_'

Naminé entered the grey metal gates of Twilight High. Twilight High is a well-known highschool in Twilight Town, and it's a complex school to get in to. The only students who can get in to this school are the ones that have signed up early in their first year. For those who are transferring, they can only get in when a student transfers out. Still, Twilight High is a great school for students who wish their future to be bright.

Since Naminé is thirty minutes early before school starts, she started walking towards the bulletin boards where the students can see which classes are they assigned to stay for the whole semester.

"So, I guess second years don't get fieldtrips this year" the blonde said to herself as she halted in front of the bulletin board. She scanned her name, Shirokage Naminé, across the bulletin board. And finaly, she found it. She's in class A-2 with other twenty-nine students, which makes the whole class with thirty students.

"Roxas!" Naminé heard a shout from behind. She looked around and saw a fiery red headed guy waving back to another guy with golden blonde hair. '_Axel and Roxas_' Naminé thought. The two have been best friends ever since junior high, they were so close that other students mistake them as a couple. Of course Roxas was mad, so was Axel.

The blonde watched the two guys talking comfortably to each other, she thought and asked herself: '_I wonder how it feels to have a close friend. Would that person and I have a comfortable conversation?_' She shook the question out of her head. It's impossible for her to have friends, she can only make aquaintances.

Is there such difference between friends and aquaintances? Well, yes. Friends are people who you can hang out with everyday. Aquaintances are people who you only have their phone numbers for homework if you are missing any.

Naminé turned back to reading the bulletin board. She continued reading the names of the people in A-2, wondering if she knows any people in the class. "So I guess we're both in the same class," a voice said right behind Naminé. Of course the platinum blond girl knew where the voice came from.

Roxas.

He shifted his position and stood right beside Naminé. Roxas, still looking at the bulletin board, he chuckled and faced Naminé. The girl blonde also faced him with an awkward smile on her face, she made sure not to make it obvious. "Since we're in a class together," Roxas started "How about we both go to our class together?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Naminé just melted inside. To her, Roxas' smile is like a dose from heaven, seeing a greek god, a sun shining brightly on your face. She could go on in metaphors, but she kept behave. She doesn't want to look stupid in front of the most popular boy in school.

It was a long while until she spoke. "Sure" Naminé mumbled, "Okay. Let's go" Roxas started walking with Naminé following him behind.

Awkward silence.

That is how you describe about the atmosphere around Naminé and Roxas. And for Naminé, it was not good. She always gets this whenever she's around with people. She already knew this would happen. She can't talk or engage a conversation. She couldn't even say a simple "hey". Naminé was just too shy to talk to other people, she can only talk freely when it comes to homeworl or school projects.

"Naminé" Roxas called.  
"Yes?" Naminé replied.  
"So I pronounced your name right? Naminé?" Roxas kept walking. Naminé listened to Roxas as he pronounced Naminé's name. The platinum blonde girl liked how the golden blonde boy pronounced her name. It was a perfect pronounciation. NAH-MEE-NAY.

"Yes," Naminé answered with a smile "You pronounced it perfectly alright", she smiled softly. Roxas was looking at her, since she's already walking beside him, he felt glad that she was able to smile and talk a little. It was his first time seeing Naminé smile. Ever since he observed her in junior high, he never saw her smile like that back then.

It was not that Roxas was stalking to Naminé, but it was most likely that he was a bit interested in her. There was no specific feelings or whatsoever, he was just...interested.

They were walking down the halls, and awkward silence was still there. Naminé wanted to change the atmosphere. Roxas was thinking the same thing. Naminé was having a hard time on what to say. Roxas was thinking on what he should say first.

"Hey..." both of them said in unison.

"You go first" Roxas insisted. Naminé gulped and looked at him. Her eyes were caught by his cerulean blue orbs. A bit mesmerized, she thought if she has feelings for him. If she does though, was she suppose to blush?

"Umm...hello...?"

Roxas chuckled. Naminé blushed from embarrassment. "Is that all you can say?" Roxas asked through his chuckles, "Umm...I think so" Naminé replied with her head down. Her bangs covered her eyes and half of her embarrassed face.

Roxas looked at the flushed-face Naminé. He was amused by her actions. He guessed that their friendship will become interesting later on. "Come on, let's get inside" both blondes were infront of their classroom door. Naminé came in first then Roxas followed.

When they came, they saw a lady with brown braided hair. At the end of her braid, there tied a big pink ribbon. The lady saw the two and greeted them happily.

"Goodmorning you two, I wasn't expecting students this early. You have have 20 minutes left" she said as she walked towards the two blondes.

"Goodmorning Gainsborough-sensei" the two blondes greeted in unison. "Please call me Aerith, my lastname is too long to be combined with 'sensei'" the teacher giggled softly. "Anyway, since we are going to be in class together, I have prepared a seating plan for everyone." Aerith said while getting the piece of paper of seating plans, "Last name and first name please" she asked the two blondes.

"Shirokage Namine."  
"Hikari Roxas."

"Okay," Aerith began searching their names on the seating plan list "Shirokage, third seat on the last row by the window" she said and then turned to Roxas, "Hikari, you're just right beside her." Aerith pointed at Namine.

The teacher went to the office to get some papers, leaving Namine and Roxas in the classroom. Namine settled her bag just beside her desk, while Roxas just flopped his messenger bag on the floor. The blonde took a short glance at the other blonde. She caught his glance and blushed; he was blushing too.

"Finally! People!" a brunette jumped inside the room, he ran towards Roxas and hugged him. Roxas tried to push him away but it failed due to the brunette's grizzly bear hug.

"**S-SORA! LET GO YOU DUMBASS!**" Roxas yelled, he was struggling to be free from Sora's arms. "**DAMN IT SORA! LET GO!**"

Sora did so and let go of Roxas. The brunette scratched the back of his head then placed both of his hands behind his head. He grinned widely at Roxas, who smiled back at his fraternal twin.

"Sorry about that Roxas," a red-auburn haired girl went inside the classroom with a silver haired boy "Sora got coffee while on the way here".

"Decaf?"  
"No"  
"Why didn't Riku stopped him?" Roxas pointed at the silver haired guy.  
"You should've walked with us to not let him get coffee" the girl pointed at Sora.  
"Kairi, you know me, I'm an early person. Got it memorized?"

The four laughed lightly. Kairi walked over to the teacher's desk and found the seating plan sheet. "Well, let's see..." Kairi scanned her's, Sora's, and Riku's name on the sheet "I sat diagonally across Roxas...Sora just three seats to the right from Roxas...And Riku just behind Sora!"

The three best friends went to their seats and placed down their bags. They went to Sora's seat and started talking. They talked about their days during the summer. Sora, Kairi, and Riku spent their days in Destiny Islands and Roxas spent his in Radiant Garden.

While the trio kept talking, Roxas slowly glanced at Namine to see what she was doing. To him it seems like she's concentrated on sketching on her sketchbook.

After thirty minutes or so, the classroom was filled with students. Some were chit-chatting with other students, some were standing, and some were going in and out of the classroom. Yet, all Roxas could think was why a certain girl was sitting all by herself. Roxas stood up from Sora's seat and went to approach the platinum blond girl. As soon he was a foot away from her, the morning bell rang to start the class.

"_Goddammit..._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So now I re-wrote this story since there were plot holes, grammar fragments, and some sentences didn't make sense at all. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. School was in the way and so as life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Note: **After **reading**, please **review**!


End file.
